


La próxima vez ganaré

by crybabycatboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Background Relationships, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, High School, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Trans Character, Trans Kageyama Tobio, Trans Male Character, post aoba johsai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabycatboy/pseuds/crybabycatboy
Summary: Tras volver de el triunfal partido contra Aoba Johsai, Hinata se prepara para hacer unos tiros con Kageyama antes de marchar. La visión de unos amigos suyos besándose enciende una chispa en la mente de Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	La próxima vez ganaré

No fue hasta que llegaron al bus que el corazón de Hinata no bajó la velocidad de sus pulsaciones. Y aún así, adormilado por el cansancio y el agradable sol de la tarde sobre su piel, cuando miraba a su lado, latía con más fuerza. Allí estaba Kageyama, que había quedado rendido nada más su culo tocó el asiento. Se veía ridículo, pensó Hinata, en su sueño intranquilo, rechinando los dientes... Y sin embargo era una sensación agradable verle así.

El joven suspiró, y dirigió la vista al paisaje cambiante, donde se perdió hasta quedarse dormido, como el resto de sus compañeros.

\---

Habían ganado. Habían derrotado al Gran Rey todos juntos y Shiratorizawa eran los siguientes. El equipo retozaba en el suelo, donde habían caído todos hechos un nudo de alegría, regocijo, sudor y risas.

Pero tras la charla con el entrenador, todos estaban tranquilos y hablaban con un tono sosegado, seguramente exhaustos y relajados tras la tensión del partido. Al menos, así lo creía Hinata mientras se despedía de los que iban marchándose a casa.

Yamaguchi y Tsukishima se fueron juntos en silencio, aunque el espacio que había entre ellos era considerablemente más estrecho que cuando Hinata los vio marcharse la primera vez. También el aire que ocupaba aquel hueco era mucho más suave, como una brisa de verano. Tanaka huyó antes de que su hermana se ofreciera a llevarle a casa en coche, y Sugawara y Daichi caminaron tranquilamente tras su estela, riendo cálidamente.

Hinata había visto a Kageyama ir a cambiarse, y pensó en ir a pedirle unos saques mientras el resto del equipo se desbandaba lentamente. Mientras el joven subía las escaleras, mirando en la lejanía lo que quedaba de la puesta de sol escarlata, le pareció escuchar una risa familiar. Pasó de largo la puerta del club hacia la esquina del edificio, a paso ligero. Eran las voces de Asahi y Nishinoya **,** y Hinata quería despedirse de ellos antes de que se marcharan y animarles una última vez... Pero cuando pudo verlos claramente desde arriba, se quedó en silencio, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Las palabras de los dos chicos le eran ininteligibles, susurros no más altos que el sonido del viento sacudiendo los árboles del jardín escolar. Nishinoya tenía agarrada la esquina de la camiseta de Asahi, que alzó la mano para acariciar la mejilla del otro. El calor llegó a la cara de Hinata como un puñetazo, y observó con el corazón en la gargantacómo el más alto se agachaba, arrastrado por el abrazo que Nishinoya había lanzado alrededor de su cuello para besarle.

Hinata sentía que estaba mirando algo que nadie debía presenciar y retrocedió lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido hasta que su espalda quedó contra la pared de la esquina del edificio, por la que se deslizó lentamente, hecho un ovillo. Con los ojos muy abiertos, las manos cubriendo su boca y la cara irradiando color y calor, escuchó las débiles voces de sus compañeros alejarse, con la risa de Nishinoya haciendo eco en la distancia.

Sus manos cayeron lentamente, hasta quedar apoyadas en sus rodillas flexionadas. Se sentía mal por haber presenciado aquel momento que debía ser tan íntimo entre sus compañeros, pero, a la vez había encendido algo en su interior. Pensó en la sensación que le provocaba la rotura de la usual falta de expresión de Kageyama cuando sus puntos atravesaban las murallas de sus contrincantes, y cómo sería abrazarle el cuello y besarle los labios para expresar su triunfo.

Pero aunque había una intimidad y una tensión entre ellos como ninguna otra que Hinata hubiera sentido con nadie más, Kageyama nunca había parecido captarla. En momentos en que había querido estar cerca de él, Hinata se había limitado a pedirle pases o a provocarle para sentirle cerca y liberar su frustración adolescente. Suspiró, y se dirigió a la puerta del club, listo para pedirle unos pases de nuevo.

Justo cuando alcanzó el picaporte, la puerta se abrió. Kageyama parpadeó y Hinata le pidió simple y llanamente "dame unos pases" a lo que el moreno no dudó en decir "de acuerdo" con firmeza.

Mientras preparaban la red, Yachi apareció, temiendo de nuevo que estuvieran peleándose y finalmente se unió a ellos, feliz de que hubieran llegado tan lejos y sorprendida de que ni siquiera se acordaran de su pelea.

Al final Kiyoko vino y les regañó suavemente, ordenándoles que recogieran y se marcharan a casa a descansar, sin dejar que los chicos rechistaran. Ella y Yachi se marcharon, dejando a Hinata y Kageyama recogiendo balones, lanzándolos a la cesta (sin malgastar la ocasión para ver quién podía meter más).

"Kageyama" le llamó Hinata, antes de lanzar un balón.

"¿Qué?" dijo con su sequedad habitual el otro.

Pero entonces a Hinata no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora, como su corazón, pero no conseguía sacar ninguno en claro.

"¿¿Qué??" repitió Kageyama, más alto y algo molesto.

"Yo, uh..." balbuceó, dándole la espalda, buscando otra pelota que recoger, pero no había ninguna más.

Sus pensamientos seguían atropellándose mientras sentía la presencia de Kageyama a su espalda, impaciente y molesto porque su compañero no se decidiera a hablar. Hinata se giró lentamente con la boca torcida hacia abajo, listo para esquivar las manos de Kageyama... Pero éste simplemente le miraba, sin el rostro ensombrecido, con una paciencia que Hinata no reconocía en él.

"Mañana ganaremos" dijo con voz grave y segura el chico alto, con los puños cerrados con determinación.

Hinata le encaró del todo, sin rastro de indecisión y asintió. "Sí" exclamó con firmeza.

Y quizás fue la sonrisa satisfecha de Kageyama, o quizás el valor que le daba el volley infectó sus agallas, pero las manos de Hinata, rápidas como sus jugadas agarraron la cara de su amigo, y la arrastró hacia sí a la vez que se alzaba para darle un torpe beso en los labios.

Dejó ir de él tan rápido como lo había cogido, pero Kageyama agarró el pecho de su camiseta con la misma velocidad, sin darle a Hinata la oportunidad de alejarse. Le miraba con la intensidad abrumadora que asustaba a los demás de Kageyama, y aunque Hinata no le temía, no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?" le preguntó en voz baja.

La presión de la sangre en la cabeza y el corazón de Hinata le hizo temer marearse. Ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que después de eso Kageyama no quisiera saber nada más de él. No más querellas, no más peleas que les mejoraban el uno al otro, no más pases, no más gritos de victoria.No vería más su propiaimagen reflejada en los ojos oscuros de su compañero.No sentiría su confianza viajar a través del espacio antes de lanzarle la pelota.

"Porque quería hacerlo" murmuró finalmente.

Al mismo Hinata le sorprendió que los ojos de Kageyama pudieran abrirse tanto. Le dejó ir y se quedaron en silencio, mirándose primero, mirando al suelo después.

___

Las mejillas de Yachi estaban coloradas. Kiyoko le ofrecía acompañarla a la estación, ¿y qué hacía ella? Decirle que tenía que ir al baño antes, haciéndole esperar en la puerta del colegio. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Cruzando el patio, miró en dirección al gimnasio de forma fortuita y le extrañó que las luces siguieran encendidas. Era lo único alumbrado del colegio **,** y si no se marchaban pronto, los chicos tendrían problemas. Se acercó, diciéndose que solo se asomaría para asegurarse de que al menos estaban recogiendo, pero conforme se acercaba al polideportivo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda hasta agarrotar su estómago. Escuchaba el sonido atropellado de los zapatos moverse mucho y la voz de Kageyama alzada.

Conforme se acercaba a la puerta, las palabras se hacían más claras, pero más extrañas.

"¡No puedes ocultarme estas cosas! ¡¿Y si hubiera afectado a tu manera de jugar?!"

"¡Porque eres demasiado estúpido para entenderlo!"

Yachi aminoró el paso, confundida, y se asomó por el borde de la puerta con discreción.

"¡¡El estúpido eres tú!! ¡Si no eres capaz de expresarte si no es con "¡¡ _wahhs_!!" o "¡¡ _hyaaas_!!" gritó Kageyama, sacudiendo a Hinata por los hombros.Yachi estaba preocupada, pero aquello no se parecía a la vez que se pelearon.

"¡No hables de expresión! ¡Tú siempre tienes la misma cara! ¡Hasta las estatuas tienen más expresión que tú!" gritó Hinata, agarrando las manos que le sujetaban y avanzando, haciendo que Kageyama retrocediera torpemente. Aquello último pareció herirle.

"Pero eso no significa que..." murmuró antes de caerse y llevarse a Hinata con él, aún agarrando su camiseta.

Hinata se quejó del golpe con un gruñido, mientras se levantaba, de repente viendo lo cerca que estaba de Kageyama, entre sus brazos y sus piernas. Iba a incorporarse, pero el otro no se lo permitió, manteniéndole en el sitio estirando la camiseta hacia sí mismo. Le miró, con una expresión extraña en él y un leve sonrojo.

"Que mi cara no sea expresiva no significa que no sienta nada" murmuró finalmente.

Hinata reconoció aquel rubor. Era parecido al que había cubierto sus mejillas cuando Kageyama le había felicitado con más fuerza de lo normal, y el pelirrojo se preguntó si quizás...

Se acercó a su rostro, esta vez lentamente, con cierta cautela. Había sido cruel por su parte echarle en cara su falta de expresión facial. Conocía a Kageyama y sabía ver más allá de la oscuridad de sus ojos. Si realmente sentía algo parecido a lo que él sentía, Hinata no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Aún miraba sus ojos cuando la punta de sus narices rozaron. Ambos advirtieron el temblor en el aliento del otro, pero su calor era muy agradable. Hinata apoyó la mejilla en la de Kageyama y éste suspiró, con un leve temblor en sus cejas. Sus ojos se cerraron y entonces alzó el rostro para hacer que sus labios entreabiertos se encontraran.

\---

En ese momento, Yachi se dio la vuelta, apoyando la espalda en la pared del gimnasio, dejando a su cuerpo y su mente asimilar lo que acababa de ver. Un suspiro de alivio quería escapar, porque al menos no se estaban peleando, pero la emoción no lo dejaba marchar.

Su corazón se relajó tras unos segundos de silencio y tras escuchar una débil voz de Hinata diciendo "siento haber dicho que te expresas menos que una estatua", seguido de un gruñido y un insulto de Kageyama. Pensó en asomarse de nuevo, pero no quería romper aquel momento entre ellos. Con cuidado, se alejó sin hacer ruido.

"¿Por qué sonríes tanto?" le preguntó Kiyoko, con una suave carcajada mientras la veía llegar.

"¡Ah! Nada, nada, es solo que... " sonrió, algo nerviosa. "Estoy muy contenta porque hayan ganado" suspiró, mirando el techo oscuro del gimnasio, recortado sobre el púrpura de los últimos minutos de sol de la tarde.

\---

Tras reír por la expresión molesta de Kageyama, Hinata se aventuró a acercarse a sus labios otra vez. Esta vez cerrándolos sobre los del moreno, que respondió haciendo lo mismo.

Pero parecía que a Kageyama no le gustaba que Hinata estuviera por encima de él, aunque no podía hacer nada con los codos apoyados en el parqué del gimnasio y el más bajito cubriéndole. Así que tras un par de chasquidos suaves, le mordió el labio inferior.

Hinata dio un respingo, sorprendido, y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sonrojado, a lo que Kageyama sonrió con malicia. Incluso en un momento como aquel, la competitividad corría por sus venas. Hinata arrugó la nariz y se acercó a él, dispuesto a superarle. Le besó con la boca abierta, deslizando la lengua entre sus labios, sin hacer caso al gruñido de sorpresa de Kageyama, que apretaba sus puños contra el suelo.

Sin apenas dejar que Hinata reaccionara, se apoyó en sus manos y se incorporó, obligandole casi a sentarse en su regazo. Sus frentes chocaron y ambos gruñeron, frotando sendas marcas rojizas.

"Serás estúpido" gruñó Hinata.

Pero Kageyama no perdió el tiempo en rebatirle, quería besarle de nuevo. No quería que Hinata tuviera la última palabra lo cuál se asemejaba a la sensación cálida, agradable, pero frustrante que su último beso había provocado en el cuerpo de Kageyama). Cogió la cabeza pelirroja de Hinata e imitó el último beso que le había dado éste, aunque estando ahora por encima de él, más confiado, aquel beso duró más.

Hinata se había agarrado a sus hombros, luchando contra su beso, presionando sus labios sin casi dejarse espacio para respirar. Ladeó el rostro, y casi sin darse cuenta, sus manos pasaron de sujetar con rabia sus hombros a abrazar su cuello con fuerza, arrastrándole hacia abajo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, y su respiración se agitaba a la vez que la de Kageyama, quien rompió el beso, mirándole desde muy cerca. Dejó ir de su cabeza y tragó saliva. No sabía dónde poner sus manos ahora. Esas manos tan diestras que tenía, de dedos largos y pálidos quedaron suspendidas en el aire sin saber cuál sería el siguiente movimiento. Hinata vio la incertidumbre en sus ojos.

"Quizás deberíamos irnos" dijo en voz baja, sin dejar ir de su cuello.

"No" respondió Kageyama, sin dejar un segundo de silencio entre los dos. Entonces se removió un poco, nervioso, sacudiendo las manos antes de fruncir el entrecejo y murmurar "Quiero practicar más".

Hinata sonrió, con los ojos brillantes. Pero Kageyama seguía con el ceño fruncido, mirando su cuerpo, con las manos paradas en el aire a su alrededor. Tardó unos segundos en mirar a Hinata y preguntarle con demasiada seriedad "¿qué... Dónde te gustaría que pusiera mis manos?"

Hinata no pudo esconder la sorpresa que le provocó aquella pregunta. ¿Se la estaba haciendo como de la misma forma que cuando quería saber cómo quería los pases? Quizás al haber aprendido a no tomar las decisiones por él hacía tan poco, aún ignorabasi se aplicaba a todo. Aunque Hinata no era ningún experto en aquello que estaban haciendo, era la primera vez para él también. Se movía con su instinto, como siempre. Miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros

"¿Por qué no pruebas en la espalda?"

Kageyama resopló, intentando relajar los hombros antes de posar con cuidado las manos a mitad de la espalda del otro. "Vale" suspiró, antes de mirar a Hinata de nuevo.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez con más cuidado, con Kageyama haciéndose a tener sus manos en la espalda de su amigo, cuya respiración se entorpecía cada vez más. Era extrañamente agradable, y dejándose llevar, relajando los párpados que había estado cerrando con fuerza, las manos de Kageyama se apretaron más sobre el cuerpo pequeño y terso de Hinata, que se estremeció bajo su tacto.

No se daban cuenta que conforme se besaban más se enredaban sus cuerpos. Las rodillas de Kageyama se alzaban, haciendo que Hinata se deslizara hacia delante, empujado por las manos del más alto, que se cernía cada vez más sobre él. La piel de Kageyama se erizó al escuchar una pequeña voz en el jadeo de Hinata cuando se separaron sus bocas.

Hinata le miró con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas coloradas y el pelo revuelto. ¿Cuándo había tocado su pelo? se preguntaba Kageyama, mientras el otro bajaba de su regazo y ponía el culo en el suelo antes de sujetar sus antebrazos y atraerlos hacia sí. ¿Debería decir algo? Si era así, no sabía qué podía ser. Dejó que Hinata le guiara, tumbándose lentamente sobre él, apoyando los codos en el suelo y hundiendo los dedos entre su pelo cobrizo.

Hinata también hundió una de sus manos entre el pelo de Kageyama, sujetando su nuca. Era igual de suave que oscuro, fino y ligero. La otra mano había acabado en la baja espalda expuesta del cuerpo de Tobio. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el espacio que había entre sus músculos, recorriendo su superfície hacia arriba, hasta llegar a sus hombros, al amparo de su camiseta blanca. Ambos tenían la misma y también los mismos _shorts_ negros. Hinata pronto descubriría con terror que lo que éstos contenían empezaba a moverse en contra de su voluntad.

Abrió los ojos para mirar a Kageyama, pero éste estaba distraído esmerándose en su beso, que cada vez daba mejor. Hinata suspiró por la nariz, aliviado. No parecía haberse dado cuenta. Pero atrapado bajo su cuerpo, más alto, largo y pesado, los movimientos, el frote, los jadeos, no hacían más que frustrar a Hinata. No creía que a Kageyama le importara lo que pasara en sus pantalones si estaba dispuesto a besarle en la boca. Tampoco estaba seguro de que el otro se estuviera excitando como él. Hinata resopló. Era injusto que Kageyama pudiera saber su estado pero que él no tuviera una pista clara del suyo.

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Kageyama dejó ir de él y le miró seriamente. Era extraño para Hinata verle así de sonrojado, con los labios brillantes moviéndose mientras le preguntaba "¿qué pasa?".

"Nada" gruñó, apartando la mirada, algo abochornado. Pero su amigo le conocía bien.

"Dímelo" le gruñó Kageyama de vuelta, agarrándole de las mejillas con una sola mano, girándole hacia sí.

Hinata le miró con un leve puchero, mordiéndose el labio para ocultarlo. Pero le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tenía algo que le rondaba la mente, aunque no supiera el qué.

"¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? ¿Te duele la espalda?" le preguntó con gesto malhumorado, aunque no estaba enfadado. "¿Tienes miedo?" le preguntó con una voz más suave.

Hinata se vio abrumado por todas las preguntas, pero negó con la cabeza, con más energía a cada pregunta, aunque la última le hizo pararse, sorprendido.

"¿De qué iba a tener miedo?" gruñó, con un puchero, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, entre el poco espacio que había entre ambos.

"No lo sé" exclamó Kageyama, antes de incorporarse, cruzando los brazos también, pensativo. "¿De que nos descubran? ¿De que ya no seamos amigos? " murmuró, distraído.

Hinata se enrojeció aún más al oír sus suposiciones. Eran mucho más serias que larealidad. Ni siquiera había pensado en aquellas cosas...

"No... No es nada de éso" dijo en voz baja, avergonzado, mientras se sentaba.

"¿Entonces?"

"¡Nada, olvídalo!" exclamó Hinata, levantándose de un salto.

Iba a dejarlo estar, antes de que su cuerpo le delatara del todo, pensaba llevar el carro de las pelotas al almacén y marcharse, pero Kageyama no iba a permitir que lo dejara así. Cuando pasó a su lado le agarró del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, al suelo de nuevo. Hinata cayó de rodillas y apoyó las manos en los hombros del otro para no perder el equilibrio.

Esta vez, Hinata no tuvo que decirle a Kageyama que pusiera las manos en su espalda. Apoyó la frente en su estómago con un suspiro y lo apretó contra sí. Hinata creía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. ¿Por qué se ponía así ahora? Llevaba conociendo a Kageyama mucho tiempo, llevaban siendo amigos mucho tiempo, se habían peleado, habían llorado, e incluso lo había visto desnudo en las duchas, ¿por qué aquel suspiro revolvía sus entrañas de aquella manera?

Casi a la vez que los dedos de Hinata volvían a perderse entre el pelo sedoso de Kageyama, las manos de éste se metían bajo su camiseta, y le miró antes de empezar a tumbarse en el suelo, sin dejarle ir. Le apretó contra sí antes de estirar el cuello para besarle de nuevo.

Hinata tampoco sabía por qué se sentía más tranquilo ahora. Las manos de Kageyama eran cálidas sobre su espalda, que se había enfriado tras estar contra el suelo, y su tacto hacía que se estremeciera sin remedio. Al final, decidió aventurarse y alejar sus besos de la boca de Kageyama, y llevarlos por sus mejillas, hasta sus orejas. Hinata no creía recordar haber escuchado a Kageyama reírse de aquella manera nunca. Si podía hacerle cosquillas... Significaba que él iba por delante, pensó con malicia, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Pero Kageyama se dio cuenta pronto de que la confianza de Hinata se estaba viniendo arriba, sobre todo cuando no pudo evitar estremecerse tras el primer beso en su largo cuello. Podía sentir el orgullo de Hinata en sus besos cuando se le escapó el primer hilo de voz en un jadeo... Pero Kageyama iba a pararle los pies, no iba a permitir que le llevara la delantera, y buscó también su cuello y sus oídos. Ahora era la piel de Hinata la que estaba de gallina, temblando bajo los besos y los suspiros de Kageyama en su cuello y sus oídos. Sin darse cuenta, una de sus manos bajó por su cuerpo y entonces pudo sentir perfectamente el del más pequeño apretar la cintura contra el suyo.

El calor que sintió Kageyama entonces era insoportable. Al amparo del cuello de Hinata, sus ojos se nublaban y sus labios se entreabrían. Podía sentir el bulto en los pantalones de Hinata entre sus propias piernas. Si apretaba su trasero contra sí podía sentir su calor y cómo latía, su forma y su dureza. Jadeó, empujando la cintura de Hinata contra la suya, agarrando su pelo con la otra mano.

Éste no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño gimoteo junto a su oído. Kageyama le había descubierto... Pero no parecía importarle. Parecía que... El pensamiento de Hinata se vio interrumpido por la sensación de ambas manos de Kageyama sobre su trasero, empujándole a la vez que su cintura subía. Los ojos de Hinata se pusieron en blanco, con un jadeo entrecortado.

Cuando la neblina de su mente se dispersó lo suficiente como para poder enfocar la vista, se levantó sobre sus manos y miró a Kageyama. Parecía tan confuso, pero también tan frustrado y excitadocomo él.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kageyama, con la respiración agitada.

"Nada" negó Hinata, tragando saliva antes de murmurar "Tenía miedo de que... Me daba vergüenza que tú... No sabía si..."

No alcanzó a acabar ninguna de las frases. Pero Kageyama, lo entendía, o al menos, éso leía Hinata en sus ojos oscuros y en la sonrisa que esbozó antes de hablar.

"Yo no tengo una erección tan grande como la tuya, pero no estoy hecho de piedra" suspiró Kageyama con una sonrisa cansada.

Hinata se sonrojó aun más, si era posible. Realmente había ofendido a Kageyama con lo de las estatuas. Se agachó sobre él, apoyando la frente contra la suya a modo de disculpa. Kageyama cerró los ojos y apretó sus nalgas, haciendo que Hinata diera un respingo. El otro se rió con malicia, pero Shouyo decidió que era momento de callarse y le besó.

Se besaron abrazados durante un rato, lentamente, aprendiendo el uno la boca del otro, Kageyama gruñendo a Hinata que no babeara tanto, éste quejándose de que era cosa de la gravedad, no suya. Y poco a poco, sus besos, sus caricias, fueron volviéndose más frenéticas hasta que Kageyama murmuró "No te contengas, muévete" sobre los labios de Hinata.

Éste paró durante un segundo de besar su cuello y le miró a los ojos. Asintió, tragando saliva. Miró hacia atrás, donde su cuerpo se perdía entre las largas piernas de Kageyama, que se abrían para dejarle espacio. Era muy diferente hacer algo así con otra persona, pensó Hinata, devolviendo la mirada hacia su amigo. ¿Qué serían tras salir del gimnasio? ¿Cómo le miraría Kageyama en el partido de mañana?

Tobio frunció el ceño. Hinata se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Rápidamente metió la mano en su chándal, con la palma hacia arriba y la apoyó contra la ropa interior de Shouyo. Éste se sacudió, con una voz entrecortada, sorprendido.

Ahora era Kageyama el que tragaba saliva. Nunca había hecho algo así. Notaba el sexo de Hinata moverse contra su mano, latir con fuerza. Estaba muy caliente, y notaba en la muñeca que su punta estaba húmeda. No pudo evitar estremecerse y removerse bajo el cuerpo más pequeño de Hinata.

"Haz... Haz lo mismo" murmuró con la voz temblorosa.

Hinata, con expresión tonta y la cara como un tomate asintió y deslizó la mano bajo el chándal de Kageyama. Su cuerpo era diferente al suyo propioen aquella parte. Los dedos de Hinata no tenían que hacer fuerza para que la tela de algodón se dibujara las formas del sexo de Kageyama. Estaba caliente y húmedo, y si subía por donde había venido, notaba el tramo que estaba más duro. A Hinata le fascinó la expresión en el rostro de Kageyama que su tacto provocaba. Nunca había pensado que podría hacer que alguien pusiera aquella cara. Apretó suavemente los dedos de nuevo contra él, y la humedad se transfirió a través de la fina tela. Kageyama jadeó una pequeña voz y ahora Hinata no quería parar.

Pasó sus dedos por encima de la parte que estaba más dura y Kageyama cerró los ojos y frunció los labios con un gruñido. Hinata se sonrojó y sonrió discretamente. Quería ver más, pero Kageyama le pidió que parara.

"¿Por qué? Yo quiero hacerlo" gimoteó frustrado, jugueteando con el elástico del pantalón de Kageyama.

"Es complicado" murmuró el otro. Él mismo tenía problemas para masturbarse solo, le tomaba tiempo, y aunque el toque de Hinata había hecho más de lo que nunca había sentido, no quería arriesgarse a que se les hiciera tarde. "Bésame y haz lo que te pedí antes" gruñó.

Hinata suspiró, volviendo a apoyar su cuerpo contra el de él.

"Que borde eres" lloriqueó, antes de que Kageyama le besara con un gruñido.

Lo que fuera que había pretendido Kageyama al tocarse el uno al otro funcionó. Tanto Hinata como él estaban más tranquilos y confiados, y se besaban más libremente. Las manos de Kageyama se paseaban por la espalda de Hinata y de vez en cuando apretaba su pequeño y prieto trasero con ellas, y Hinata acariciaba sus costados mientras le besaba el cuello, ambos jadeando y suspirando mientras sus cuerpos encajados se empujaban el uno al otro.

Hinata gemía suavemente cuando Kageyama le apretaba contra él, imaginando lo que conocía vagamente estando mojado, presionado contra su propio cuerpo, y Kageyama jadeaba con más fuerza cuando los movimientos de Hinata rozaban contra su propia erección. Quería hacer que él también llegara hasta el final, así que se esforzaba en hacerse hueco entre sus piernas, embistiendo repetidamente, frotándose sin alejarse demasiado... Pero aquello le llevó a su propio fin. Tenía la frente contra la de Kageyama y sus manos apretando su trasero cuando su cuerpo cedió al placer del roce y su voz se entrecortó.

Kageyama notó los últimos espasmos de su cuerpo conforme la energía le abandonaba, y observó sus ojos cerrados, su flequillo algo pegado a su frente y sus labios entreabiertos mientras jadeaba. No pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa tan maliciosa como dulce.

Dejó que el pequeño se recompusiera, que sus respiraciones se volvieran más pausadas. Antes de incorporarse, Hinata deslizó la mano bajo la camiseta de Kageyama, para sentir su corazón latir en la palma de su mano. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Tobio decidió hacer lo mismo, las yemas de su dedo palpando el sudor entre los pectorales de Hinata antes de llegar hasta los golpes que resonaban en su pecho. Sus pulsaciones eran más rápidas, como las de un pajarillo. Ambos se preguntaban si eran los mismos latidos acelerados que experimentaban mientras jugaban, los mismos que escuchaban con fuerza en su cabeza cuando se miraban antes de lanzar y golpear la pelota.

Ninguno de los dos quería ser el que lo dijera, pero Kageyama fue el que rompió el silencio entre ellos.

"Deberíamos irnos" dijo en voz baja. Hinata asintió y se puso de rodillas para dejar que Tobio se incorporara "Tenemos que madrugar mañana"

Shouyo se levantó con un gruñido antes de tenderle la mano, pero cuando Kageyama ya estaba en pie frente a él, no le dejó ir. Le miraba con una sonrisa que Hinata conocía, una que odiaba, una que indicaba que le había superado en algo, aunque no sabía muy bien a qué se debía ésta vez. Ladeó la cabeza, confuso, pero entonces Kageyama murmuró.

"Te he ganado"

A Hinata le tomó unos segundos entender a qué se refería, pero cuando lo hizo exclamó con rabia y se lanzó contra Kageyama, a quien no le costó mantenerlo a raya poniéndole la mano en la cara.

"¡¡Déjame intentarlo, te vas a enterar!!" su voz resonó por todo el gimnasio, junto a la risa de Tobio.

"No, tenemos que irnos" gruñó él, dándole un último empujón para alejarle.

Hinata gruñó y se quejó, mirándole con rabia y frustración, pero no podía hacer nada por cambiar de opinión a Kageyama, así que apartó la mirada, la cual cayó sobre el carro lleno de las pelotas que habían estado recogiendo antes. Ahí estaba. Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron y gritó:

"¡¡Pues yo ganaré en esto!!" antes de salir corriendo para llevar el carro al almacén.

"¡¡Hinata, idiota!!" rugió Kageyama antes de salir corriendo tras él.

\---

Hinata se acabó de cambiar en el baño, guardando su ropa interior manchada en la mochila con la cara colorada, limpiándose con la toalla antes de ponerse los pantalones limpios. Kageyama le esperaba fuera, ya cambiado.

Era ya de noche mientras caminaban fuera del recinto escolar. Las luces de la ciudad brillaban bajo el cielo nocturno, como un mar de luciérnagas en el valle que admiraban desde la colina. Su distante ruido era interrumpido por sus pasos y el sonido de las ruedas de la bicicleta de Hinata. Ambos dejaron que la brisa nocturna les removiera el pelo antes de hablar.

Kageyama escuchó a Hinata hablar de nuevo de su héroe, de cómo se debió sentir antes del partido, pero Kageyama se preguntaba cómo debería sentirse él mismo entonces mientras su amigo le miraba con unos ojos brillantes, emocionado.

"Mañana ganaremos" repitió Kageyama, con voz firme, extendiendo la mano hacia su compañero.

"¡Sí!" exclamó Hinata con una gran sonrisa, chocándosela.

Aquel gesto de camaradería se sentía un poco extraño aquella noche, después de todo lo que había pasado. Sabía que Hinata lo sentía también, porque tosió discretamente mientras la daba la vuelta a la bicicleta, iniciando el descenso hacia la calle por la que sus caminos finalmente se separarían.

Si se lo hubieran pensado mejor, quizás habrían hablado de dejar aquel instante en el gimnasio como algo fortuito, en el pasado, un dulce recuerdo al que volver, pues eventualmente sus caminos se separarían en la vida real, fuera algo casual o a la fuerza. Algún día, se medirían en la cancha el uno contra el otro, y uno de ellos sería el ganador. El riesgo de romperse el corazón era muy grande...

Pero ninguno de los dos era muy espabilado. La naturaleza impulsiva de Hinata, la incapacidad de Kageyama de ver más allá del presente y la estupidez de ambos les llevó a besarse de nuevo en la oscuridad del final de la calle. Las manos de Hinata agarraron con fuerza el manillar de su bicicleta mientras las de Kageyama descansaban en sus mejillas y posaba sus labios suavemente sobre los del otro.

"Hasta mañana" se despidió Kageyama.

Hinata miró su silueta oscura recortada contra las luces de la ciudad antes de llamarle.

"¡¡Kageyama!!"

"¡No grites, que vas a molestar a los vecinos, idiota!" gritó igualmente Tobio.

"No perderé la próxima vez" aseguró Hinata, con voz firme.

Aquello pilló a Kageyama por sorpresa, pero no tardó en sonreír y responderle con la misma firmeza.

"Eso ya lo veremos".

Shouyo sonrió con ilusión y se subió de un salto a la bicicleta, lanzándose carretera abajo con el corazón alterado y las mejillas ardiendo.

Kageyama resopló, mirándole desaparecer calle abajo. Suspiró trémulamente, con toda la suavidad que la presión en su pecho le permitía. Al darse la vuelta y poner rumbo a casa, sintió un extraño hormigueo que originaba en su estómago y se expandía hasta la punta de sus dedos. Era una sensación parecida a cuando golpeaba la pelota en los partidos. Nunca la había sentido en un lugar que no fuera una cancha. Se preguntó si Hinata sentiría lo mismo, y si también le extrañaría. Algo nuevo que ambos podían compartir.


End file.
